


Iced Tea (imported from England)

by flyingthesky



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Public Scene, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "I don't understand," Sharpay huffs, "why Danforth always follows your orders and will drop everything to do what you want him to."
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Kudos: 117





	Iced Tea (imported from England)

"I don't understand," Sharpay huffs, "why Danforth always follows your orders and will drop everything to do what you want him to."

Ryan smirks into his drink, still cool and finely condensed because Chad had just brought it over. Ryan actually hadn't asked, he had just set down his empty glass and when he reached for it again it had been full. Chad had caught his eye once Ryan had picked it up, smiling slightly and then moving away to do whatever Fulton was having him do. Sharpay is still ranting about how it's not fair that Ryan has his own personal servant, and Ryan rolls his eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he does it of his own free will?"

Sharpay makes a disgusted noise. "Why would he _want_ to serve you?"

Ryan shrugs. "Some people like that."

From the dismissive noise Sharpay makes, Ryan assumes the discussion is over. He sips at his drink again, looking out onto the pool and watching Gabriella do her work. He sets his now-empty glass onto the table next to him and not too long after Chad pops up and refills it. Ryan reaches out and catches Chad's wrist before he can move away.

"Hey," Ryan says, "when do you get off?"

Chad shrugs. "A couple of hours. Why?"

"You should come over after you're done," Ryan says, "Stay for dinner."

There's a moment where Chad doesn't quite seem to understand what Ryan is saying, and then he gives Ryan a smile and bows his head.

"Sure thing. Do you need anything else, Evans?"

"Nope." Ryan shakes his head. "I'll be sure to ask if I do, though."

Chad nods and then he disappears in that way Ryan's always in awe of. Ryan sips at his drink and then sets it on the table when he's done before doing a disappearing act of his own. Chad always knows where to fine him, somehow, and Ryan never asks how. He's stopped being surprised when Chad steps into the dance studio, dressed in his normal clothing, and waits for Ryan's song to finish.

The song winds down and Ryan does too, breathing a moment before he turns to face Chad. Chad's leaning against the edge of the mirror and he's smiling. Ryan smiles back.

"Ready to go?"

Chad nods. "Ready when you are."

"Okay." Ryan stretches out. "Join me in stretching?"

There's a soft sigh from Chad, but he walks over and settles next to Ryan, running through the cool-down stretches with him. Once they're down, Ryan rises and Chad is too too far behind him. Grabbing his bag, Ryan motions for Chad to follow and Chad falls into line behind Ryan. They take Ryan's actual car instead of his Vespa, and pretty soon they're pulling up to the Evans . . . It's not really a mansion, it's more like a fairly spacious house.

Ryan unlocks the door and lets Chad in, shutting the door behind them. Chad immediately cross the house into the kitchen and Ryan trails behind, dropping his bag at the end of the entryway. Chad's already rummaging through the fridge when Ryan comes in. He peeks over the fridge door, studying Ryan for a second before going back to searching through the fridge.

"I can make sandwiches or there's steak. Obviously the steak is gonna take longer."

"Sandwiches are fine," Ryan says as he leans against the kitchen island, "you know what I'll eat."

"Yeah." Chad straightens, arms full of stuff. "I do. Get out of the kitchen."

There's no room for argument in Chad's tone, and Ryan knows better than to try anyway. He pushes off the island and goes to sit out in the dining room. Chad comes out a couple of minutes later, balancing two plates and a couple mugs of something. Chad sets the mugs down first and then the plates. The sandwiches are simple food, but Ryan honestly doesn't care. The food itself is not the point, the fact that Chad is setting down in front of him is the point. Chad slides in next to Ryan, bumping shoulders with him.

"Dinner is served."

"Thank you." Ryan bumps Chad's shoulder back. "You're amazing."

Chad ducks his head, not meeting Ryan's eye and instead eating his sandwich. Ryan lets the conversation lapse into comfortable silence and just eats. The sandwich is made exactly the way that Ryan likes, Chad having remembered from the first time he made one for Ryan. Something about that makes Ryan proud of Chad. Ryan licks his fingers clean when he's done, knowing that Chad's eyes are watching his every move, and finishes off the apple juice in his mug.

Once he's done that, Chad clears off the plates and returns with grapes. Part of Ryan wants to laugh at that, and the other part lets Chad sit back down and hold up grapes for Ryan to eat. There are boundaries to their little game, but Ryan knows this isn't one of them. Chad can feed him grapes and it isn't that big of a deal. When Ryan's had enough of them, though, he holds up a hand and then crawls into Chad's lap and kisses him.

They have more interesting things to be doing.


End file.
